Heal My Broken Heart
by Scisco
Summary: Harry is dead and Louis has no one to comfort him. Except for Zayn. A first time Zouis fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Heal My Broken Heart- A Zouis Fanficfiction

As I was sitting there, looking at my dead boyfriend, or now my x-boyfriend, I couldn't stop crying. About a month ago, Harry and i were driving home after a late night party. Harry had been drinking and refused to let me take his keys. So, we were going down the highway and Harry lost control of the wheel and we crashed into a tree. He had major head trauma and was a vegetable for about a month. We finally made the decision to let him go. We were planning to get married next month. I was just about to break down right there on the floor when Zayn came up to me and gave me a huge hug.

He's always been so nice to me. I think he has a tiny crush on me, which is weird because I always thought he was a ladies man. But I have seen him and Niall being oddly couplish lately. Maybe he has a thing for guys.

Well, after the funeral, we all went back to my flat (apartment) where they all spent the night with me to comfort me. We were all watching a film in the living room where Zayn and I were cuddling. We were watching Toy Story 2, at Liam's request. When I looked up from the movie, Zayn and the other boys were already asleep so I decided to try and sneak upstairs. As I was removing myself from under the blanket trying not to disrupt the sleeping god-like figure, I realized how cold it was. So, I hurriedly walked up the stairs to my room.

When I climbed into bed in just my boxers, I heard a knock at the door.

"Hey Lou, it's me, Zayn." -Zayn

"Come in"-Lou

"I got cold on the couch so I figured I would come sleep with you."-Z

"Haha thanks" -L

So he climbed in as I felt a weird but familiar feeling in my heart. I think I might fancy Zayn. But I was too tired to think about it. So, we fell asleep in each others arms. I was almost asleep when I felt something on my lips. It was Zayn. He was kissing me.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

I was too tired to do anything so I just fell asleep thinking I would deal with it later. But when I woke up, I couldn't find Zayn anywhere. I ran down stairs and when I got into the living room, I found 2 boys sleeping on the couch. They were huddled up against each other with no blanket.

"HEY NIAM! WAKE UP!" I yelled at them. They sprang up without noticing what I had called them.

"What the bloody hell do you want lad?!" -Liam

"Burglesphlerr. Why did you wake me up!?"-Niall

"I can't find Zayn anywhere! "-Louis

"He's in the kitchen making breakfast. Now let us get back to sleep mate."-Li

"Ok thanks Li."-lou

"I'm going to Nando's for breakfast." -N

When I walked into the kitchen, I saw a pretty sexy Zayn making breakfast.

"Hey Z, what's for breakfast?"

"It's a surprise. Now go away. You can't see."

"Well what can I do to get a sneak peek?"

"Nothing."

"Oh really?" I said flirtilly as I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"Umm, nevermind. I'll go get something else for breakfast. Be back in 30."

"Wait, can I at least go with you?"

"That's probably not the best idea."

"Ok. Well I'll see you when you get back."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Zayn's P.O.V.

I was rushing to get outta the flat. I was cooking breakfast as Louis came in and kissed me. When he kissed me, I knew I had to get out of there. I told him I was going to get something to eat instead of cooking.

As I was walking, I couldn't help but think about when he kissed me. It was like heaven. When I realized what was happening, I never wanted it to stop. But I knew it was wrong to not pull away so I had to. When I pulled away, Louis looked like a sad, confused puppy. I know I shouldn't have kissed him last night. I thought he was asleep and wouldn't notice. I guess I was wrong. I don't know what to do now. If I go out with him then there's the chance of breaking up and ruining the band. If I don't, then I know things will always be awkward between us. I need to talk to him later today.

But why did I kiss him? I didn't even know I was gay. I've always fancied girls, but never loved them. With Louis, there's a different feeling, it's really sweet and pleasant. I've only even felt that feeling towards Louis, never any girl. I wonder how Liam and Niall will handle the news.

(Back at the loft)

"I have breakfast!"

"Finally! I need a lot of food to support this nice bum of mine."-Lou

"Oh shush you"-Z

We both started eating before we realized that the awkward tension was growing and Liam wasn't here.

"Where's Li?"-Z

"I think he's still sleeping. Ill go get him."

"No no. Let him sleep. I need to talk to you anyways"-Z

"About what?"

"You know what I mean, Lou."-Z

"Oh, that."

"Yeah, that."-Z

"Ok. Well. What about it."

"Well, first, I'm sorry for kissing you last night. I just wasn't thinking and wanted to comfort you."

"Ok. Well I didn't not like the kiss. It was comforting. It gave me that familiar warm feeling in my chest that I've only ever gotten from Harry. And I wasn't sure if I was just dreaming or not; Thats why I kissed you this morning."

"Oh really?"-Z

"Yeah."

"Well guess what I'm thinking right now."-Z

"What?"

"I'm thinking that I love you Louis."

(Spitake)"What?! I thought you liked girls! And maybe Niall! But not me!"

"I've loved you ever sinse we met on the X-Factor tryouts. I know this is probably a bad time to ask you this since you just lost Harry, but would go on a date with me and see if it would work out between us?"-Z

"I don't know. I'll have to think about it. It would be nice to have someone to cuddle with again."

"Really!? Thank you so much Louis! You're the best" I exclaimed as I purposely touched his bum. [I love English (UK)]

"Hey! That's not yours to touch!" He yelled back, swatting my hand away.

"We'll just have to see about that, mate." I said as I winked.


End file.
